Jonah Hex
History (Submitted by Sweetness) Jonah Hex: 1838 - 1855 Jonah had the misfortune of being born to an abusive, alcoholic father. Tired of his son by the time Jonah turned thirteen, Woodson sold his son into slavery with the Apache tribe. The Apache worked poor Jonah constantly until one day, he saved several Apache from a puma. Chief Inukchuk took Jonah in as his own son, though it made the Chief's other son, Noh-Tante jealous, as he and Jonah shared affections for White Fawn, a beautiful girl in the tribe. A year later into their rivalry, Noh-Tante betrayed Jonah during their manhood rite, leaving Jonah for dead with their enemies, the Kiowa. Fortunately, Jonah was rescued by a cavalry patrol. However, when he found the same patrol slaughtering the Kiowa for a bounty, Jonah attacked two of the cavalrymen to prevent the massacre of two Kiowa children. For this, Jonah was shot and left for dead a second time. Jonah refused to let this be the end and managed to find his way to Central City, where he was nursed back to health and worked as a stable hand. Jonah Hex: 1855 - 1865 Jonah joined the Confederate States Army along with the new friends he had, all fellow stable hands. After losing said friends in his first battle, Hex made friends with a young officer, Jeb Turnbull, and ascended to the rank of Lieutenant in the Cavalry. Still, Jonah soon realized he was on the wrong side of history and decided to surrender to the Union Army at Fort Charlotte. Despite Hex's refusal to give up information on the whereabouts of his men, the Union army was able to track them down. Hex's entire unit was captured, and the Union General made it appear as though Hex had given them up. There was a mass execution of the officers, Jeb Turnbull among them. Jonah spent the rest of the war in a military prison before being released. Jonah Hex: 1865 - 1866 Sick of the white man's world, Jonah returned to the Apache where he found Noh-Tante and White Fawn married. Seeing Hex alive, Inukchuk questions Noh-Tante about the lie he told the tribe. Rather than risk being exiled, Noh-Tante killed his father and a fight broke out between the chief's two sons. In the scuffle, Noh-Tante pinned Hex's face into the campfire. In order to save Hex's life, White Fawn picked up Hex's cavalry rifle and shot her husband in the arm. Angered by this, Noh-Tante hit White Fawn with his tomahawk. Enraged at seeing the woman he loved murdered, Hex rallied from his wounds and scalped his brother. Jonah Hex: 1866 - Present Returning to civilization to tend to his injuries, Hex became a bounty hunter. Within ten years, he had become a legend in his own time. His unlikely partnership with the con-artist Jim Craddock eventually led to him joining the Rough Bunch, though he still also rode off from camp to hunt a bounty or pursue some pretty gal that caught his good eye. Soon enough, though, he realized the West was changing and so he left for stranger locales as a member of the Wild Hunt. As the Marshal of Logic, Hex joined his soul with that of a Vorpal Entity. On a motorcycle, Hex still rides, collecting bounties of a different sort.Network Files: Jonah Hex Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Gimmix) Most people knew Hex as caring about nothing except for money, but Greg claims Hex had a quiet altruistic side that he hid and if folk hadn't treated him like a monster, they would have seen it. Those in the pro-Hex camp are quick to point out that Hex actually supported the abolitionist movement even though he fought for the CSA. * (Submitted by Sweetness) "He was a hero to some, villain to others. Wherever he rode people spoke his name in whispers. He had no friends, this Jonah Hex, but he did have two companions: one was his mistress death and the other, the acrid smell of gunsmoke." -- The Man Called Hex, Homage Studios, 1967. Threat Assessment Resources * Joining to Vorpal Entity. ** Enhanced Cosmic Resilience ** Enhanced Physical Resilience ** Immortality ** Limited Cosmic Awareness ** Supernatural Senses * Master Equestrian & Motorcyclist * Master Marksman & Brawler * Master Swordsman & Knife-Fighter * Harrowing Mastery of Fear & Intimidation * Master Survivalist, Hunter, & Tracker * Plenty of Bounty Hunting Experience * Applied Phlebotinum Handcuffs * Customized D.C. Hero-Cycle, "The General" * Hand Canon Revolver * Absurdly Sharp Bowie Knife Weaknesses * Nearly Blind in Right Eye Trivia and Notes Trivia * He used to be friends with Jim Craddock after he saved him, despite him being Jonah's target.Network Files: Jim Craddock 1 * His Hero-Cycle is named after his horse. Notes * Chief Inukchuk is a nod to Super Friends cartoon. In the comics the Apache chief was unnamed in the comics. Years later when Jonah returned again to rescue a kidnapped white woman, he was captured and White Fawn was shot dead by the chieftain for trying to help him escape. Jonah killed his adoptive father in return, and gunned down half the tribe who went after him. * In the comics he had a duel with Noh-Tante. Noh-Tante sabotaged his tomahawk, which forced Jonah to use a knife to kill Noh-Tante. Jonah is then scarred with a Mark of the Demon and exiled. * Chastity Hex is a character from Bizarro, Vol 1. * The text from Etta's supplemental report comes from All-Star Western, Vol. 2 #11. * Tallulah's maiden name is Tallulah Black. * Jonah Hex's mother might be a nod to Virginia Jenkins, a character from Detective Comics. Links and References * Appearances of Jonah Hex * Character Gallery: Jonah Hex Category:Characters Category:The Society Members Category:Rough Bunch Members Category:Department of Continuity Members Category:Wild Hunt Members Category:Immortality Category:Marksmanship Category:Blonde Hair Category:White Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Americans Category:Married Characters Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:No Dual Identity Category:Submitted by Sweetness Category:Transient Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Military Personnel Category:Male Characters Category:Intimidation Category:Tracking Category:Driving Category:Equestrianism Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality Category:Heterochromia Category:One Eye Category:Scarred